LIDAR arrangements are becoming more popular over time, especially with the increasing need for depth imaging for autonomously driven vehicles (e.g., automobiles; drones). Improvements to LIDAR arrangements may generally broaden LIDAR applications and/or usage, and may lead to reduction in LIDAR costs over time. For example, improvements in depth imaging speed, accuracy, versatility, adaptability, etc., would assist in achieving such goals.